Casper High Musical Redux!
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Completely re-written! Danny Fenton thinks he has it all- a beautiful girlfriend, popularity, superpowers and the best friends a halfa can have. But what happens when a contest threatens to break it all apart? D&S T&OC Dani
1. The Boys Are Back!

**Maiden- This is a rewrite of my 'Casper High Musical' fic. I re-read it the other day and I have to say it was awful! I'm sorta ashamed to have written something so bad, but I was 16 at the time and didn't really know much about how to write a fanfic. But now that i'm older, I'd like to give it another shot. The story line has changed, so if you read the previous version, a few of the songs have stayed the same, but most are different. Anyway, this fic incorporates mine, Jac and Emma's (WingsxofxCaos and Another Dead Hero, or together we're known as 3OfAKind) OCs, Jaden Gauge aka Blane Lovecraft, who appears in my Danielle Fenton fic, Melissa 'Raven' Wheeler aka Aurora, Violet Arabella Song aka Violet Storm, and Jaden's band mates; Stephen Ruesh, Zac DeGraw and Taylor Young. For bios on them go to either my profile or 3OfAKind. The first part of the chapter is a prologe with a brief explanation of the OCs. Read and Review kiddies!**

Danny Phantom

Casper High Musical; Redux

Chapter 1- The Boys Are Back

_*Author Note* the first chapter takes place just after Phantom Planet, but include all the OCs._

_Prologe- Not once did Daniel Christopher Fenton ever think he'd be a hero. But then again, he didn't think he'd ever have ghost powers either. His young fourteen year old world turned upside down and inside out when he gained his alter ego, Danny Phantom. But with super powers and a new alias, came a cloned sister named Danielle and new best friends. Raven Wheeler appeared not long after Danny gained his powers. The goth musician was a childhood friend of Sam's that had moved away before she ever met Danny or Tucker. _

_With long onyx hair with a blue streak, navy eyes and porcellen skin, she was instantly popular with the males of Casper High, although she paid them no mind. With her return to Amity Park, came new surprises. Raven was actually an elementalist mage, able to control all 7 elements; fire, water, earth, air, sound, light and dark. Aurora, Raven's alter ego, was quickly associated with Danny and Dani Phantom. Labeled a freak and a nuisance. Jaden Gauge was the next addition to Team Phantom. The copper haired, grey eyed boy was the lead singer of an underground garage band called Rebel Spirits. But after a few gigs in local bars and hotels, Jaden and his band mates Stephen Ruesh, Zac DeGraw and Taylor Young were quickly rising to fame, getting more requests for shows every day. It wasn't until Dani and Jaden had sparked a relationship did the gang learn that the boy was actually a fire hybrid, more specifically Ember's younger brother. His alias was Blane Lovecraft, a fire based ghost that had the power to morph into a human at will. _

_Violet Song, Raven's cousin, was the last addition. Genius by nature but hybrid by fate. The onyx haired, emerald eyed girl was known as Violet Storm in the ghost community. Forever living as a mutant that didn't belong, that was until she met Team Phantom. Together with Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jaden and Raven; Violet finally felt at home._

_But everyones peace was short lived, due to a disasteroid hurtling towards earth. Team Phantom banned together with every ghost in the ghost zone, turning the earth intangible just before the metor hit. Afterwards, Danny's secret was exposed. As was every one else's. But to thier surprise, everyone seemed to except them as heros, not freaks, mutants or nusances. So now it seemed Danny, wether Fenton or Phantom, had it all. Sam became his girlfriend soon after the caos ended, his popularity within Amity Park sky rocketted and Team Phantom seemed closer than ever. But as they say, all good things eventually come to an end..._

Cheers, praise and cat calls were shouted throughout the streets of Amity Park. All of them aimed at one raven haired, blue eyed teenage boy, Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom, as he was formally known, smiled and waved back to passersby and fans.

"Don't let all this go to your head, Mr. Celebrity." his companion chuckled, tugging on Danny's shirt collar to make him move faster down the sidewalk. The boy was the same age as Danny, dark skinned, emerald eyes and dark hair that was covered by a red beret.

"Relax, Tuck. Nothin' like that is gonna happen."

"Yeah, sure. That's the same thing you told me and Sam whenever you became 'popular' last year."

"I know, but i'm a different man now, Tuck." Danny rebuttled in a confidant voice. "I'm not the same stupid kid I was back then. I don't care about popularity. I'm a hero now."

"Yeah sure." Tucker drawled, rolling his eyes. "Let's see if you still say that when you see Paulina."

"I will." Danny snapped. "I'm with Sam now, remember? Paulina was nothing more than unfulfilling puppy love." Tucker grinned as he and the ghost boy continued thier trek to school. "Not to mention i'm gonna love seeing her have a heart attack when Danny Phantom and the youngest mayor in Amity Park history come walzing back though Casper's doors like they _didnt_ just save the world."

"Wanna make an entrance?" Tucker asked, grinning mischeviously as he reached Casper's front entrance.

"Eh, why not?" With that, the boys threw open the doors, causing everyone in the hallway stopping to stare. With a shared grin and nod, the two began an all out performance.

**Danny- **_Take It Back To The Place Where You Know It All Began_

__**Tucker-**_ We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!_

__**Both-**_ You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!_

__**Tucker-**_ Together Makin' History!_

**Danny-** _It's time to show how, to be a superhero _

{By this time, the duo had successfully caught the attention of every person within earshot. Danny even had transformed, causing many of the girls to swoon}

**Tucker- **_Just like a showdown. We're Will Smith and Bobby Denero!_

**Danny-** _We're the best, turn it like we used to do_

__**Tucker-**_ This Is Our Town, And I'm Tellin' You All,_

**Both- **_The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!_

_The Boys are back! Back to save the day!_

**Tucker-**_ Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!_

__**Both-**_ We Can Rock, We Can Shock, Anytime We Like._

__**Danny-**_ Tonight We're Goin All Out! I Think Its Time To Show How To Be A Superhero!_

**Both-**_ Just like a showdown_

**Tucker- **_Kick the petal to the metal_

**Both-**_We're the best no doubt. Turn it like we used to do._

_This Is Our Town, And Im Tellin' You All!_

The Boys Are Back!  
Gonna Do It Again!  
Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!  
Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

**Danny-**_ Here To Change The World!_

_To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! _

**Tucker- **_No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones that Make The Rules! Oh!_

__**Danny-**_ No Need To Worry, Cause_

**Both-**_ The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back!_

__**Danny-**_ Look Out Now!_

__**Both-**_ The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again_

__**Tucker-**_ And We Make It Look Good!_

__**Both-**_ The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now, The Boys Are Back!_

They ended thier song back to back and in the middle of the hall, students either staring or applauding. Danny had long since morphed back to his human state, still the object of many girls' desire, but all this went unnoticed by the teen hero.

"Some performance, guys." Sam laughed dryly from the sidelines. She was leaning against a set of lockers with Raven and Violet by her sides. Danny chuckled and kissed his new girlfriend on the cheek.

"Only having a little fun, babe."

"A _little _fun?" Vi giggled. "The entire student body watched that specticle!"

"What can I say?" Tucker asked, flexing his undeveloped muscles. "We are quite the ladies men."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep tellin' yourself that, loverboy." Vi deadpanned, glaring somewhat playfully at her boyfriend.

"Speaking of specticles..." Raven began. "Thiers a talent show next week. And I was thinking of all of us entering?"

"Ugh, puplic displays of concieded stupidity is soo not my thing." Sam rebuttled.

"What if the prize is a set of 12 all axcess passes to Circus Gothica?"

"I'm listening." Sam smirked.

"And if we all enter, we have more chances at winning."

"Sounds like a plan, Rae!"

**Maiden- Pretty short, I know. But I wanted to lay down a basic idea of what the fic is about. I promise the next chapter will be much better! And as a disclaimer, I don't own Danny Phantom or 'The Boys are Back' by Corbin Bleu and Zac Efron.**


	2. Freak the Freak Out

**Maiden- So how'd ya like the first ch? I know it was short, but it got the main points across. Now, we'll get a little deeper into the plot and intro the rest of the OCs. Many of you already love Jaden from my 'Danielle Fenton' fic and i'm hoping you'll like Raven, Violet and Rebel Spirits!**

Casper High Musical; Redux!

Chapter 2- Freak the Freak Out

"Sounds like a plan, Rae!" Sam laughed, high fiving her female best friend.

"What's a plan?" the goth girl's violet eyes flicked to 13 year old Danielle. The small halfa was Danny's supposed 'clone' but was more like his kid sister. And when Jack and Maddy met Dani, she was instantly welcomed into the family.

"Casper is holding a talent show next week and the first prize is 12 all axcess passes to Circus Gothica."

"Sweetness!" the fire hybrid giggled. "So who's entering? Vi and Rae?"

"All of us." Danny cut in. "The more of us that enter, the better our chances at winning."

"Then we've totally got this in the bag." Jaden pipped, crossing the hall with his band mates to join the conversation. "Me and the boys just signed up. Thought maybe we could all use the Circus Gothica tickets for a big group date."

"That would be if you actually won the contest." came a clipped accent. The voice made the girls shudder in disgust. Paulina Sanchez and her minons were suddenly standing behind the gang. "And I think I already know who the winner is going to be...me!"

"Yeah, don't hold your breath, sweetness." Sam spat. "You're not gauranteed first place. Come to think of it, you couldn't win if your life depended on it! I've heard you sing and Justin Beiber's music is more tolerable than your voice." Chuckles, snickers and bold laughs were heard from many in the hallway.

"How dare you!" the latina girl growled.

"How dare we what?" Dani sneered. "Speak the honest truth?"

"Just you wait and see, twerp. I will win that Talent Show and show all you loosers what true talent is! Just because you all helped save the world dosent mean you have an advantage."

"You're right, Paulina." Raven replied cooly. "It dosen't gaurantee us first place. But what _does_ is the fact that we actually _have_ talent. We don't flaunt our money or looks just to persuade people's judgements, like you and your cronies. All of us may not be high on the social food chain but at least we play fair." Raven glared at the latino girl with an amused spark in her eyes as Paulina stormed off in a huff.

"Can you believe she's still parading around like she's Miss Universe?" Jaden drawled. Lunch hour had begun and ever since Raven shut Paulina down in the hallway that morning, it was like the spanish woman had something to prove. Being overly obnoxious by flaunting her looks, money and power even more so than usual. Everyone at Team Phantom's table shook thier head in disgust. Just as she gave Kwan another tounge lashing for not getting her a 'fat free' mocochino, Sam gave an aggrivated groan and rose from the table.

_Little short skirt with a big attitude_

{she sang venomously at the latina girl, causing many to stop and stare.}

_She wants to be a model  
Wants to be on the tube  
Yeah,  
It's one thing or another  
Shes a trouble trouble  
Watch out if your near  
She can bring you to tears_

{Sam stood on the lunch table and continued to sing. Jaden and Raven recognized the song and pulled thier guitars from their cases and strummed along with Sam's voice.}__

Shes got two boyfriends  
And three wannabees

{Sam pointed to Dash, Kwan, Star and two other popular girls surrounding Paulina}_  
They follow her around like shes Aphrodite  
Shes number one rated  
But shes already jated  
And shes following the treads  
In her mercedes bends  
Everyone wants to know her name  
Walking down the hall shes every guys dream_

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure  
She cant stand me  
She thinks shes on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen  
Tonight  
That's right

Non fat sugar free mochachinies  
She says "give it to me now you can keep the receipt"  
She drinks one after the other  
Shes a trouble trouble  
Tossing back her hair and she just don't care  
Everyone wants to play her game  
Walking down the street shes every guys dream

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure  
She cant stand me  
She thinks shes on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen  
Tonight  
Thats right

She gets everything she asks for  
Buts shes some how always wanting more

{By now, Paulina had run out of the cafeteria sporting a crimson red blush with most of the student body laughing at her expense.}__

Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model  
Wants to be on the tube  
Yeah,  
It's one thing or another  
Shes a trouble trouble  
Watch out if your near  
She can bring you to tears

{Jaden and Raven had joined Sam atop the lunch table, still strumming on thier guitars with Danny and Tucker supplying the beat-boxing}__

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure  
That she gets to me  
She thinks shes on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure  
She can't stand me  
She thinks shes on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen  
Tonight  
Thats right

"That was beyond epic!" Raven laughed once Sam's last chorus was finished.

"And it threw Paulina for a loop too!" Violet chidded. "She ran outta the room halfway through the song."

"Serves her right, if you ask me." Dani threw casually, sporting a victorious smirk.

"What the hell just happened to Paulina?" Zac asked as he, Taylor and Stephen approached Team Phantom. The golden eyed boy looked to Jaden for an explaination.

"Sam just showed the bitch up." he laughed, sitting down beside Dani. "Sang 'I Hate the Homecomming Queen' ontop the table, here. Sanchez didn't make it through half the song before she left thoroughly embarrased."

"That's our Sam." Stephen chuckled, elbowing Taylor in the side, who rolled his eyes in responce. The onyx haired teen's hazel eyes flickered over to Raven who was sitting contently next to Violet. He studied her for a moment before she realized he was staring.

"Something the matter, Taylor?" she asked, gazing up at him. He blushed and shook his head, excusing himself from the group.

"Ya know, he's been doing that alot lately." Raven muttered in annoyance.

"I think he likes you, Rae." Tucker teased in a sing-song voice. The navy eyed goth girl hit him rather hard over the head.

"If he 'likes' me, then why does he stare at me like i'm some kinda freak?"

"That's the way guys are, Aurora." Danny offered, using her superhero alias to show he's trying to give her advice. "Talk to him and see if he'll come clean about it."

"Maybe I will...thanks Phantom."

Once outside the cafeteria, it didn't take Raven long to find Taylor. He sat alone in the court yard, under a weeping willow.

"Hey, Young!" she shouted, causing the goth boy to jump slightly in surprise. He blushed lightly and looked away from her as she stormed near. "What the hell is your problem with me? I know i'm not _exactly _human but neither is Jaden, Danny, Danielle or Vi. So I _do_ have feelings and I think you owe me an explanation." she stood for what seemed like an hour, staring at the dark haired boy, his eyed downcast, refusing to look up. "Not gonna talk?" she asked, getting more irritated by the second.

_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, Hear me sing._

{It shocked Taylor to hear her soo clearly sing her feelings to him and without batting an eyelash about it. The look she gave him could cut through diamonds as she continued her song.}

_Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go._

{Aurora's voice grew in strenght and volume the further into the song she got. And all Taylor could do was sit there and listen in total awe}

_Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
Can't communicate, when you wait  
Don't relate.  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew, so,  
What's it gonna be,  
Tell me can you hear me?_

(Hear me, can you hear me?)  
I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, You never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'm throwing on a fit  
Never listen, You never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

Patience running thin  
Running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here?  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
And someone else above me  
Gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do?  
Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be  
Tell me can you hear me?

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, You never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, You never listen.

With a blinding speed that Raven didn't know the lazy teen was possible of, he stood and kissed her feircely to make her stop. She was too shocked to ither pull away or kiss back. But when he retreated, he blushed deeper and quickly ran away, leaving the sorceress alone and confused in the court yard.

**Maiden- Thanks for all the reviews! They're greatly appreciated and I hope you all continue to do so! And just for those of you who are really into the story, here is a little bio on Rebel Spirits (Jaden's band). **

**Rebel Spirits is a band Jaden Gauge and his three best friends (Zac DeGraw, Taylor Young and Stephen Ruesh) started in Jaden's garage. Their genre is undefined, saying they don't really care to be labled as any one thing but preferring to write and perform thier own original songs. Jaden Gauge is Ember McClain's younger brother. But unlike his sister, Jaden has a special ability to turn human whenever he wishes. His alter ego is Blane Lovecraft, a pyro hybrid with control over any and all fire. His weapon of choice is a guitar much like Ember's but is black and red. As a human, he has shaggy copper hair and stormy grey eyes, but as a ghost, his hair elongates into a bright blue flame and his eyes are an ectoplasmic green. His outfit consists of black and red trip pants with many chains comming from the pockets, combat boots and a long sleeve 'Rebel Spirits' band t-shirt. **

**Zac DeGraw is Jaden's oldest and best friend. He's a bit of a smart mouth and often says things without thinking about it first. Zac, Taylor and Stephen are all 100% human but know well of Jaden's origins. Zac has rusty red hair that forms a small ponytail in the back and his eyes are rich gold. Zac's design is based off that of my best friend, Amanda's boyfriend Jake Hernandez. **

**Taylor Young is the resident goth within the band. He takes care of the more metal sounding music and provides backup vocals for Jaden. Taylor is rarely ever seen talking and often chooses to stay by himself if he's not with his friends. He has short black hair and hazel eyes. His personality is based off my best friend, Rainey's boyfriend Eric Booth. **

**Stephen Ruesh is a comedy man. He loves to laugh and use his stand up comic talents to provide intermission entertainment for Rebel Spirit's performances. He's well known for his sick and twisted sence of humor. He and Taylor have known eachother since birth and are the best of friends, dispite being foils of eachother. Stephen's hair is beach blone and his eyes are sapphire blue. Stephen's design is based off that of my little brother's, Stephen Greene. **

***I Don't own Danny Phantom or 'I Hate the Homecomming Queen' by Emily Osment or 'Freak the Freak Out' by Victoria Justice. **


End file.
